darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Returns and Revenge!
'The nineteenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. Campers adjust to life after the merge, and Mew decides to stir things up by bringing back two unexpected contestants. One camper debates where their loyalty lies, while another worries about what this returning enemy could mean for them. The campers must build snow forts, and one Pokemon unexpectedly takes down a huge threat after being insulted, but the winner is someone no one saw coming. The Pokemon eliminated is sent because they made themselves a threat, and after this one camper takes actions to protect their allies. ' Plot Gardevoir eats with Scizor, now her closest female friend on the island after Mismagius was sent home. Scizor tells a somewhat gloomy Gardevoir that she didn't vote for Mismagius, but she instead voted for Oddish, although she didn't want him to go home--she just didn't want to pick anyone, and she knew Oddish wouldn't be chosen. Gardevoir wishes they didn't have to vote for anyone, but Scizor reminds her that sticking with friends helps, as Weavile is in deep trouble now. Gardevoir realizes she is right and they'll have plenty of people to vote out Weavile now that the teams are merged. Meanwhile, Kabutops ponders whether to leave Cacturne's alliance and work with Scizor, or stay. Gengar and Houndoom play ping-pong in a shack that Mew has converted to a game room. They discuss the challenge and promise not to target each other, although Gengar suggests finding some new people for Team Shadow since it's not a team with only two people. Both he and Houndoom don't have any ideas for who to invite, and Mew calls a challenge before they have the chance to figure anything out. He tells them to meet him on the mountain and lets them use the elevator (which was there the whole time, but kept secret, much to Clefairy's annoyance). The campers gather on the mountain, all cold because they have no jackets since Mew didn't ask them to bring any when they came to the island. Banette insults Mewtwo before Mew announces that they have a major plot twist--two campers are returning to the island to make their lives more difficult! Mew reveals the first return to be Gabite--Weavile is excited to have the opportunity to recruit her for her alliance, Gengar is terrified, and Banette just wonders how Gabite was popular enough to return. Unfortunately for Weavile, Gabite knows all her tricks and tells Weavile to stay away from her. Gabite is friendly only to Charmeleon and Scizor, and Charmeleon says in a confessional that she may be violent, but she's hot and she doesn't treat him like he's just Weavile's minion, so he might as well make friends with her. The second competitor back is Bronzong, who is annoyed that Mew made him come back. Mew said that's why he brought him back and lets Mewtwo explain the challenge, which is building snow forts and having a snowball fight! Anyone hit by a snowball is out, and the last one remaining wins immunity, and campers can choose to work together or alone. Mewtwo lets the campers begin. Kadabra, as usual, builds his fort alone, while Scizor and Kabutops pair up. Oddish, Bellsprout, and Lileep also work together, as do Clefairy, Mawile, and Swinub. Cacturne, Gardevoir, and Banette are the final group of three, while Dragonite works alone and Houndoom works with Gengar. Bronzong also works alone, and Charmeleon is tempted to work with Gabite but picks Weavile instead, leaving Gabite alone as well. Once the campers are done building their forts, Mew blows the whistle and the battle begins. Dragonite, Weavile, and Charmeleon are taken out almost instantly. Gengar soon hits Mawile but then sees an extremely powerful snowball coming towards him, which he dodges, but it hits Houndoom instead. He realizes it is from Gabite, who still wishes to get vengeance on Gengar after he beat her in the King of the Hill challenge. Gardevoir and Kadabra launch snowballs from their forts with telekinesis until Kadabra is hit by Scizor. Bronzong returns the favor by launching a snowball at Scizor with telekinesis. Scizor is aggravated that Bronzong is only starting to do things now, but a smug Bronzong floats in the confessional and explains himself. He says that by pretending to be bored, he got voted off early, where he got to learn the strengths and weaknesses of all his competition at Losers' Land. He also says he manipulated Mew into bringing him back by using reverse psychology, pretending not to want to go back so Mew would want to bring him back even more, and now everyone thinks he's not a threat so he might get far. Soon, Kabutops is hit by Swinub, while Gabite ceases her assault on Gengar to take out Bellsprout and Gardevoir. Mewtwo taunts Banette and is promptly hit in the head with a snowball. Unfortunately, Banette is hit by Gabite soon after, while Cacturne is hit by Bronzong. Gabite turns her focus back to a desperate Gengar, who is too busy dodging to do much else. Bronzong laughs as his fort is pathetic, but no one thinks him dangerous enough to bother hitting him. He hits Clefairy and almost hits Swinub, who opens his mouth and eats the snowball. The hosts aren't sure if that counts or not so they give him a pass this time but tell him not to do it anymore. It doesn't matter much though, because Gabite hits him anyway. Oddish is also hit, and a dazed Gengar leaves his fort after being hit by a violent snowball from Gabite. Mew announces that only three are left: Bronzong, Gabite, and Lileep. Gabite says that up against "the giant bell and the houseplant," she's basically already won. Lileep takes great offense to being called a houseplant and throws a shockingly powerful snowball at Gabite, which gets her out. Mewtwo distracts Gabite before she can beat up Lileep, but Lileep forgets about Bronzong, allowing him to drop a snowball on her from above and secure invincibility, to everyone's shock. Mew gives additional immunity to Lileep because he likes seeing Gabite get destroyed by a "houseplant." Cacturne tells Gardevoir he has plans on who to vote for, while Weavile grabs Charmeleon before he can talk to Gabite. A still-angry Lileep tells an intimidated Oddish and Bellsprout they'll vote for who she says tonight. Oddish comments in the confessional that the houseplant comment really set her off. Lileep makes Oddish and Bellsprout vote with her for Gabite. Clefairy votes for Gabite "because she's psycho," and Swinub agrees with the sentiment, and Kadabra and Mawile do the same. Scizor votes for Bronzong even though he's immune because she doesn't feel like making a decision, while Weavile votes for Gabite because she's too much of a threat now that she's against her. Dragonite also votes for Gabite. Houndoom votes for Weavile, but a twitching Gengar votes for Gabite. Gabite, likewise, votes for Gengar. Kabutops and Gardevoir vote Gabite, but Charmeleon is conflicted between Weavile and Gabite. Cacturne picks Gabite, as he thinks Weavile can wait. Banette disagrees and picks Weavile, and finally, Bronzong picks Gabite. With numbers like this, obviously Gabite is sent home, though she struggles against Mewtwo's grip and threatens Gengar before she leaves. Cacturne takes Kabutops, Gardevoir, and Banette into the woods with him to announce that he's officially disbanding Team Storm, to everyone's shock. He points out how Lopunny and Weavile's alliances were torn apart, and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to them. He also does it so Kabutops won't have to choose between them and Scizor, although he promises they won't work against him. Gardevoir and Banette try staying with Cacturne, but he says they are not a team anymore, just friends. Banette especially is disappointed at this development, though Weavile is happy as she watches from a bush because she realizes Gardevoir is interested in Cacturne, so if she takes him out, Gardevoir may go down too. Banette wonders if Cacturne not only did this so Kabutops could be with the one he loved, but also so Cacturne could get away from the one he loved. As he leaves, he runs into Houndoom and Gengar, who offer him a position in their alliance. They tell him their purpose is to take out Weavile. He has a hard time deciding, due to his remaining loyalty to Team Storm, although they tell Banette he can invite Cacturne if he wants. Banette is unable to come to a decision, so Houndoom tells him to just think about it. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Bronzong * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Dragonite * Gabite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Kadabra * Lileep * Mawile * Oddish * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series